The Repairmen: The Long Job
by Thatwolfbutler
Summary: Daniel and Matt still have to figure out what happened to Julliard and where he got these weapons from. Can they figure it out? Or will they die trying? (Episode 4)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all! Welcome to the next installment of the Repairmen series! I hope you all enjoy! This one shall be multiple chapters!**

Daniel growls a bit and glares at the bartender who was feeling very nervous and a little scared right now. He glances over at Matt who just stood there, arms crossed. He groans a bit and looks off to the side and shrugs his shoulders.

"Okay! Okay! I'll talk! Just...make him stop growling at me...I'm a little scared right now..." He whines a little and shifts.

Matt nods and leans over the counter. "Alright. Do you have any information on a man named Juilliard Frantz? He's gone missing and we heard we might get some info on him here."

Daniel and Matt made it to the bar called Sliders and were trying to get some information out of the bartender at the moment. Daniel glances around the bar. It was mid-day, so not many people were actually there, but a few were. He takes a sudden inhale of the room, getting various scents, but no danger.

"Look, I don't know nothin! I promise! Sure he comes in here like a few times a week, but he goes straight to the back! I have no idea what goes on in there, promise!" He puts up his hands and slouches down a bit.

Matt raises a brow and nods. "Thanks...looks like I know where to start looking first." He stands up straight and pats Daniel on the back. "Come on Daniel, we're going to the back."

"Wait! You can't just go there! You need a special password! It's heavily guarded you know!" The bartender TRIED to warn them, but they didn't seem to listen as they head straight for the back room. Down the short hall in the back of the bar was a door with a small slot on it. Matt glances at Daniel who walks up to the door and knocks.

The slot slides open and a pair of eyes look at the two. "What's the password?"

"We're the Repairmen, we need to ask a few questions regarding Juilliard Frantz. So open up." Daniel said, glaring at the pair of eyes with his own.

"Can't let you in without a password. So bye." The slot is then closed.

Daniel raises a brow. "Did he just..." He growls and bangs on the door. "HEY! Open up right this second! This is important!"

The slot opens once more and were met with the same pair of eyes. "Look. This is a secret meet up place. I can't just let anyone in. Now get out before I make you LEAVE!" He glares.

Matt shakes his head. "Hey pal, you don't wanna make my friend here mad. He has a real bad temper."

"That's it!" The man behind the door closed the slot and opens the door, stepping out from behind it. He crosses his arms. He was big and brawny for sure. He was about the same height as Daniel. "Now, are you gonna leave or what?" He smirks.

Matt sighs and shakes his head. "I tried to warn ya..."

Daniel's eye twitches and he cracks his knuckles, chuckling a bit. "Or what."

Past the door was another hall that had a closed wood door. Behind the door were a set of pool tables and a self serve bar. There were a bunch shady men inside, smoking, drinking, playing pool and laughing with one another.

"So...I hear the new shipment will be delivered next week. Plan on making some big bucks sellin these new weapons." One man smirks, aiming his shot in his game of pool.

A man at the bar snorts and shakes his head. "You know, you say that every time, but face it! You need an upgrade on the type of guns you sell. pistols are cool, but try some automatics." He knocks back his drink.

He rolls his eyes. "Shut it. I know what I'm doin! You're gonna mess up my shot!" He takes a deep breath and lowers himself a bit and holding his breath. When he pulls back his pool cue-

CRASH

The guard that was at the previous door had just crashed through the other door and slams into the wall, making a nice sized dent and hit the ground with a soft thud. The one playing pool had been startled and hit the white ball a bit to hard, causing it to jump off the pool table and hit the floor.

"THE HELL?!" He growls and glares at the open doorway, Daniel and Matt walking through. All the men in the room stare at them, a mix of emotions between all of them.

Matt clears his throat. "Gentlemen! We came here needing some information on a man named Juilliard Frantz! Anyone know anything?" He looks around, lowering his sunglasses a bit.

Mixed murmurs filled the room, making Daniel glance around and groan a little bit. He looks back at the man he just punched all the way from the hall and raises a brow as he gets up.

The man who was playing pool chuckles and takes off his fedora hat, revealing his short brown hair. His honey eyes looked at the two intruders and smirks. "So you want some information? It'll cost ya."

"How much money are you asking for?" Matt asks, raising a brow.

He chuckles and shakes his head. "No no, not money...I'm guessing by the look of your friend there, he's a collar, right?" He sets down his pool cue and crosses his arms.

Matt raises a brow, not getting a good feeling from the question but nods none the less. "Yeah, what of it, eh?" He crosses his arms.

He smirks. "Well...how about this...if your collar can beat mine, then I'll give you all the information I've got on your guy. But...if yours lose, than I get to keep him." He smirks.

"What? I'm not going to play some da-"

Daniel holds up his hand and looks back at him. "Don't worry Matt. It'll be fine. Take his deal. Shouldn't be to hard to be honest." He cracks his knuckles and snorts, spitting to the side.

Matt blinks and looks at him and sighs before nodding. "Alright...if you say so Daniel..."

The man chuckles and nods, walking up to Matt and holding out his hand. "Deal?"

Matt stares at his hand before gripping it and shaking it. "Right. Deal."

Daniel cracks his neck and grunts a bit as he stretches. "This shouldn't be hard."

"Oh? You think so?" He laughs and shakes his head. "Alright Brutus! Show 'em your number!" He crosses his arms, feeling confident right about now.

Brutus reaches into his pocket and pulls out a black leather collar with spikes around it along with a tag hanging off it. It had the number 598 carved into them.

Daniel hums softly. "Collars...long ago, their was a group of people who wanted to create an army of elite soldiers who they could control...they wanted to rule over the city...but the mafia that lived in the city wanted the same thing...so a war broke out...it's said the group of people had done exactly 900 experiments on 900 people...it says the higher the number, the stronger the person..." He slowly reaches into the inner pocket of his jacket.

The man raises a brow. "Yeah, that's right. Mine is in the 500's! So he's pretty tough! Though I suppose since you were able to knock him through the door, you're probably the same rank."

Daniel pulls out his black leather collar with spikes as well and put it around his neck, the tag shining as it dangled from his neck. The numbers reading 895. "You're a little off. But, I'm sure you'd figure that out."

Brutus gulps and narrows his eyes, but he wasn't going to back down. "Just because you're a higher number...doesn't mean I'm going to back down! So bring it!"

Daniel rolls his shoulders and sighs heavily. "Great...I honestly didn't wanna have my day goin like this." He takes off his jacket and tosses it to Matt. "Hold that would ya..."

Matt catches the jacket. "Yeah yeah, just make it quick. We don't have all day."

Brutus growls and charges forward. He rears back his fist and aims it at Daniel.

He snorts and moves his head to the side a bit and narrows his eyes. "Bastard." He grabs his arms and flips him over at the wall. Some of the men in the area yelled and scramble away. Brutus crashes into the wall, leaving a good dent in it when he fell and hit the floor.

Brutus groans and stands up shaking his head. He blinks a few times and looks around. He sees a wooden chair and breaks off a chair leg, aiming the splintered end at Daniel as he charges forward, yelling. Daniel snorts and narrows his eyes. He jumps up and slams the bottom on his foot against his face. He dropped the makeshift weapon and he stumbled back, nose bleeding and a shoe shaped bruise quickly forming on his face. Daniel lands on the ground and rears back his fist, clenching it tight. He slams it into his gut. His eyes go wide and legs shake. He coughs out some blood and he falls on his knees. Then collapses on the ground.

Matt looks at the man whose eyes were wide and jaw so low it looked ready to hit the floor. "So...I think you owe us some information." He smirks lightly.

He grits his teeth and sighs, hanging his head in defeat. "Fine...suppose I don't have any other choice." He honestly didn't think Brutus could possibly lose! It was strange, but...he is in the 800's...

So they all sat down at a table. They were informed on the man's name being Ron. He was an arms dealer and a pretty popular one at that. He always did have the best deals and good quality weapons.

"So...Juilliard's been taken now has he? Well...honestly, I'm not surprised. I mean you can't just go and take down the mafia without someone hearing about it. He talked about it all the time."

"So, are you the one who sold him the weapons?" Matt raises a brow.

Ron shakes his head and chuckles. "Now, I may be his friend and I sell weapons, but I wouldn't risk my own safety by selling him weapons he would use to try and take down the mafia. Look, all I know if that Juilliard had some help from some secret source. From a 'friend' he met. But that's all I know."

Daniel sighs heavily. "So we're at a dead end basically! He wasn't much help! Great!" Daniel groans and stands up. "Come on Matt..." He rubs his temples.

Matt sighs and stands up. "Thanks for the help." He walks out with Daniel following behind him. He sighs and rubs the back of his neck. "What are we supposed to do now...we've run cold..."

Daniel sets his hands behind his head. "Yeah, maybe we can figure something out at home...I'm tired from that fight and I need a nap." He groans softly as they walk out the bar and to the truck parallel parked in front of it.

"Of course you are. When aren't you tired? Sometimes I wonder why you're so lazy." Matt chuckles and takes out his keys.

From a top a building not to far away from the bar was a sniper rifle, aiming down toward the two. The scope was adjusted and zoomed in on the two coming out of the bar. The man licked his lips and closes one eye and takes a deep breath. He aims his weapon at Matt who was pulling out his car keys. He smirks and squeezes the trigger.

Daniel's eyes went wide and he grabs Matt's shirt collar. "WATCH OUT!" He throws him to the side, the bullet landing right where he was standing.

"Damn..." The man mutters and picks up his phone that buzzed. "Yooo! Gilbo! Got me at a wrong time here dude. I'm taking out the trash here." He aims his weapon once more and hums.

Matt's eyes went wide and he stares of the cracked sidewalk where he was just standing. "Daniel, how did you...?"

"I could hear the sound of the rifle firing. I can also smell the gunsmoke...whoever fired it is close..." He growls and looks around then looks up at the top of a building across the street and narrows his eyes.

Gilbert sighs heavily on the other end. "Well can ya hurry it up Mr. Hotshot?! We have a lot to do today! So get to it! It shouldn't be that hard!" Gilbert then hangs up.

Alfred pouts a little bit. "Sheesh, you'd think he thinks he's the boss...man...I'm doing the best I can..." He hums and pulls the trigger, firing another bullet.

"Damn it!" Daniel jumps back, just narrowly missing the projectile. He growls and looks up at where the bullet came from and narrows his eyes. "Well...someone is tryin to kill us...that's for sure..."

Alfred curses and narrows his eyes. "Come on, how is able to dodge!? He's not human! No one should be able to know where I'm aiming..." He pouts.

Matt whistles and leans out the truck window. "Hey! Daniel! Get in already! We can't go standing here!" He didn't want to be killed today. He revs the engine and goes back into the truck, gripping the steering wheel.

Daniel nods and hops in the bed of the truck. "GO GO GO!" He yells and taps the side of the red vehicle. Matt puts the pedal to the metal and the wheels screech as they head down the road.

Alfred curses and lifts up his weapon. He chuckles lightly and a smirk appears on his face. "Well...these guys might be more of a threat than we thought...this should be fun."


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally got this chapter done! I hope you all enjoy it! Read, Review, etc  
**

Gilbert sighs heavily as he sits down on the couch at their secret hideout. "Ugh, I hope Alfred was able to take care of our little problem. Or I'll knock him on the head!"

"Don't worry Gilbert! I'm sure he did it! Alfred is SUPER good with a gun!" Henry pops up behind him and grins.

Gilbert rolls his eyes. "Yeah yeah...so, how's our little song bird? Has be sung for us yet?" He looks over at Henry and raises a brow.

Henry pouts and sets his chin on the back of the couch. "Noooooo...he's like real stubborn...but it just means more play time!" He cheers up an claps his hands.

The albino sighs and runs his hand through his messy white hair. "Well keep trying. But remember, you can't kill him. We need him alive. Okay Henry?"

He nods and smiles. "Okay Gil! I promise I will not kill. I'll be yelled at if I do! So I won't!" He smiles and stands up straight I'mma keep at it!" He claps his hands and runs to a door and down a flight of stairs.

Sitting in a chair, tied up was Julliard. He pants heavily, bruises covering his half naked body, and a fresh cut on his cheek drips down on his shaky legs as his head hangs down. He looks up and grits his teeth hearing Henry's voice and him running down the stairs.

Henry smiles and claps his hands. "Okay! So I can't kill, mkay? But can you pleeeaaassseee tell me who sold you those weapons? Come ooon! I can...get you ice cream if you do!"

He shakes his head. "No way in hell! I promised to keep their identity a secret! You're not gettin anythin from me! So you can kiss my ass!" He spits to the side and glares.

Henry pouts and crosses his arms. "Fiiiine...then weeee can just play a game! I got a good one too!" He smiles and looks over at a closet and runs over to it. He opens the door and hums, pulling out a fairly big battery and the wires that go with it. "I really like this game." He walks over and sets the battery in front of him and attaches one clamp end to one of his nipples and the other end to the battery. He does the same for the other one and smiles.

The man gulps a bit. He was sure he knew where this was going and he didn't like the looks of it. "So...gonna electrocute me with the car battery, huh?" He narrows his eyes.

He shakes his head. "Noooooo! We're gonna play a game! I ask you a question and if you get it right you don't get zap zapped! Suuuuper simple, right?! Okay okay, so...what sound does a dog make?"

He blinks and groans, playing along. "Woof woof."

Henry nods an claps his hands. "Yes yes yes! Correct! Dogs go woof! Okay okay...uummm...what color is the sun?!"

"Yellow." God, it was like dealing with an overgrown child.

"YES!" He laughs and claps his hands. "Uuummmm!" He rocks back and forth, sitting on the ground in front of the battery. "Okay! Sooooo...can you tell me who gave you the guns?!"

"No."

Henry pouts. "Awh, I'm sorry...but that's not the right answer." He turns the dial on the battery, sending 100 volts of electricity through his body, making him yell and lift his head up.

Henry shakes his head and turns it off. "Now, we are gonna play until you tell me! Okay? Let's try some easy ones again!"

Julliard pants heavily, slouching in his chair a bit and groaning softly. He wasn't sure how much more he could take. Especially if he's gonna be electrocuted like this. He closes his eyes and grits his teeth. "Damn it..." He mutters under his breath.

Gilbert jumps a bit when his phone rings and he picks it up. "Ja? Hello?"

"Heeeey, Gilbert...it's Alfred...look I got some bad news, but it seems our little problem, miiiiight be bigger than we once thought..." He watches the truck drive off and rubs the back of his neck. He starts to pack up his rifle in a suitcase, holding his phone up to his ear with his shoulder.

Gilbert raises a brow. "What do you mean by that Alfred? I'm guessing you couldn't shoot them? Aren't you like, the best sniper we have?"

He sighs heavily. "I knoooow! But...one of 'em had like...super hearing! Or something! He dodged BOTH my shots dude!"

His eyes go wide. "BOTH?! Wow...well, it looks like we might be dealing with a collar here...and a high leveled one at that..." He grins and cackles softly.

Alfred rubs the back of his neck. "Well at least one of them is, his partner is just a normal. So what are we suppose to do now?"

Gilbert rubs his chin in thought and chuckles. "Well lucky for you Alfred, I have a plan. I think we just need to set a trap for our two little mice and deal with them that way~ Kesese~"

Alfred snorts and rolls his eyes. "Sure sure, if you say so. Give me the details when I get there." He hangs up and lifts up his suitcase.

Gilbert chuckles lightly. "Make sure to hurry up. We nee to make this happen as soon as we can." He smirks.

~o~o~o~o~

Daniel looks back as they drive down the road and sighs in relief. They weren't being perused. He knocks on the top of the truck twice, signalling Matt to slow down, which he did. Daniel sits down in the bed of the truck and sighs.

Matt sighs and loosens his grip on the steering wheel. "Damn it...what the hell was that...?" He mutters a bit and pulls the truck over to the side and parks.

Daniel hops out and gets in the passenger side. He sighs heavily. "Man that was way to close...even for us!" He chuckles lightly. "I'm guessing we aren't wanted snooping around trying to find Julliard..."

Matt slowly nods. "Yeah...I have a good idea who exactly is trying to get rid of us too." He leans back in his seat, not liking what he was thinking and hoping he was wrong, but something in him told him he was right and that scared him a little bit.

Daniel sighs heavily and nods. "Yeah I have a feeling I know too and if you're thinking what I'm thinking then I hope we're both wrong to be honest." He rubs the back of his head.

Matt starts up the truck once more and heads down the road. "You got that right..."

The two friends and business partners head back home and are greeted with their faithful canine companions. Daniel goes back to his room and flops down on his back and grunts softly. Farkas wags his tail and lies down on top of him, setting his head on his chest. The hairy Hungarian takes out his phone and looks through his contacts and sees the name he was looking for and calls.

Matt sat down on the couch and sighs heavily, leaning his head back. Kuma barks and climbs up on the couch and lies down across his lap, yawning. Matt's phone vibrates and looks at it before answering.

"Mom? What's up? Something the matter?" He raises a brow, scratching Kuma behind the ear.

"Oh no sweetheart, no problems or anything! I just wanted to call and make sure you were alright! I just had a mom feeling and needed to call."

He snorts a bit. "Right right. Don't worry, I'm fine, Daniel's fine. We're all good." He wasn't gonna let her know about the whole being nearly killed. She'd probably have a heart attack and die.

"Well...alright, if you say so...so when are you boys going to visit your dear old mother? I'm not getting any younger you know! I worry about you both with your dangerous job and all. Plus who's going to eat all these cookies I baked?"

Matt grunts a bit and hums in thought. "Don't worry, we'll make sure to visit soon, okay? Don't worry yourself so much, you're gonna stress yourself out." He chuckles softly.

"Well it's a mothers job to worry Matt! I can't help it." She pouts a little bit and sighs. "Well alright. As long as you're both okay...now make sure to come and visit as soon as you can!"

Matt nods. "Alright, we'll make sure to come by tomorrow, I promise. We can sit down, talk, eat your cookies etc etc and so on. Sound good?"

She squeals a little bit and sighs happily. "Oh yes sweetie! That sounds perfect! Oh I'll have your old room ready just in case you need a naaaap oh! And I'll-" She went on to talk about getting things prepared and all that.

Matt holds the phone away from his ear. "MA! Mom! Okay! Alright, I'll be hanging up now. Love you, bye." He hangs up his phone and sighs a bit, closing his eyes.

Then there was a knock on the door. Matt grunts a little bit and Kuma lifts up his head and growls softly, looking at the door before barking. "Kuma...sshhhh." Matt tries to hush his noisy wolf.

Daniel walks to the door. "I got it! I got it! Don't get up Matt, please, keep seated." He said sarcastically, knowing Matt was not going to make any effort to get up and answer the door. He opens the door. "Heeey." He smiles.

When he opens the door, a woman around his age with brunette hair tied up in a French knot smiles up at him. She had violet eyes and was wearing a tight dress and heels that were about an inch long. She smiles and throws her arms up and hugs Daniel around the neck. "Bonjour~! So you called, oui?"

He chuckles lightly and nods. "You know I called. Alright Matt, Francine and I will be in my room if ya need me." He pulls her inside and closes the door.

He grunts a bit. "Yeah yeah, whatever." He waves his hand at him, not really caring and already knowing what he was about to do, or rather who he was about to do.

Daniel and Francine walk back to his bedroom where he nudges out Farkas and closes the door. The wolf pants and walks out to the living room and lies down over the Canadian's feet.

"So, have you been having a stressful day mon amour?" She purrs, propping herself up on his waist. "You don't usually call me this early in the day~" She chuckles. She had slipped out of her dress and was now in her bra and underwear.

Daniel chuckles and was in only his boxers. "Well, considering I was almost killed today, yeah. Stressful seems like the right word. I just need some stress relief and you were the first person to pop into my mind~" He winks and grins.

"Oh you flatter me~ Well I'll see what I can do~" She winks and lowers herself down, pressing her body on to his and slowly starts kissing him on the lips, wrapping his arms around his neck.

He moans softly and grips her waist, kissing back deeply and lightly nipping at her bottom lip, his hips jerking up a bit as one hand slowly slips up and unhooks her bra.

While they have their little fun in there, Matt was now watching TV, trying to block out any sounds that will be coming from the room. He sighs heavily, flicking through the channels. He stops at a random reality TV show he wasn't going to be paying attention to. He leans his head back and closes his eyes. Matt fell asleep along with the two canines.

About fifteen minutes had past and Francine was lying down panting, next to Daniel, covering herself with the cover on the bed. Daniel was lying next to her, smoking a cigarette. She takes it out of his mouth before taking a puff herself.

He snorts a bit. "You could have just asked for your own ya know." He takes it back. He didn't feel like moving at the moment. He was much to exhausted. "You always do know how to make me feel better, that's for sure."

She chuckles and lightly pats his cheek. "Well, I am good at what I do~ You're pretty good yourself and we are friends so it's the least I can do." She smiles as she sits up.

"Awh, you're gonna go and make me blush ya know that?" He puts out his cigarette in an ash tray and stretches. He pulls up his boxers and sits up. "I'm guessin I'm gonna be makin something for the both of us, huh?"

She kisses his cheek. "Aren't you the gentleman~?"

"Well, I just know you like it when I make you something to eat." He chuckles lightly and looks around, picking up a discarded shirt and slipping it on. He walks out the room and heads to the kitchen. He looks over at the sleeping Canadian and chuckles lightly.

Farkas lifts up his head and yawns before getting up and walks over to Daniel an barks up at him, wagging his tail. He wanted attention from him. He whimpers happily once he got a pet to the head.

Matt snorts a bit and groans when his phone vibrates. He groans and picks it up without looking at who was calling. "Hello...Repairmen, we fix anything...Matt speaking..." He mumbles, half asleep.

"Guten Tag Matt~" A heavy German voice came from the other end, but it wasn't Ludwig. "You may not know me, but I sure as hell know you! You and that partner have been sticking your nose where it doesn't belong...but since you don't seem like backing out, I'll give you the location of where you can pick up the guy you're looking for."

Matt furrows his brows. "Wait...who is this exactly? So you're the one who kidnapped Julliard? You're with the mafia then..." He grits his teeth a bit.

"Oh look who catches on quick! Ja, I am! Now if you come downtown, to the abandoned building where he kidnapped Julliard here, we can deliver him to ya and maybe have a nice chat and some coffee, kesesese~!"

Matt takes a deep breath to try and calm himself. He nods slowly. "Right...we'll be there...don't worry about that...so which one out of the three are you? I've seen your profiles...Henry, Gilbert, or Alfred..."

"Well, if you must know. I'm Gilbert." He snorts softly at his end. "Be there no later than two hours from now. If you're even one minute late, we kill Julliard here, we've gotten all the information we're gonna get from him."

Matt grits his teeth a bit and nods slowly. "Right...I get it...we will be there on time, promise." This was their big break! But he was sure this wasn't going to be as simple as he's making it. They are likely going to try and kill them.

"Gut! See you then Canadian~" He cackles loudly and hangs up the phone.

Matt hangs up and slowly lowers his phone. "Daniel!" Matt carefully moves Kuma off him and on the couch before standing up.

Daniel groans a bit and looks back at him, holding a plate with a sandwich on it. "Huh?" He looks at him.

"We gotta go." Was all Matt said.

He blinks and nods. "Well alright." He goes back to his room and hands the sandwich to Francine. "Well I gotta go to work." He slips on his pants. "Make sure to lock the door before you leave if ya don't mind." He takes off his shirt and puts on his red button up one and his black jacket. "I'll see you soon. Sorry we couldn't hang out a little longer."

She waves her hand. "I understand. Now go on and go do your job. Don't either of you die." She chuckles, taking a bite of her sandwich.

He snorts and sits on the bed, putting on his shoes. "Don't worry, we're not going to die." He rolls his eyes and cracks his neck. "See ya soon." He waves before leaving out the room.

Matt looks at Daniel as he comes out to the living room and looks around, grabbing his keys and petting Kuma on the head. "Alright, I'll fill you in on the way there."

Daniel pets Farkas on the head and nods, heading to the door. "Don't you always?" He snorts and they both head out to the truck.

Once in the truck and heading down the road, Matt filled Daniel in on the call and where they were going and what the plan was going to be. Daniel didn't like the sound of this and groans a bit.

"I have a bad feeling about this Matt...you know they're gonna be planin something. As for what, I have no idea, but it's not going to be good." He crosses his arms.

"I'm aware of that and I also have a bad feeling about this whole thing, but if we can get Julliard back and possibly get out of this unhurt, that'd be great."

"Well alright...but it won't be easy, that's for sure..." He opens the glove compartment and hands Matt the handgun that was inside it. "Make sure to take this with you."

Matt glances at it and snorts a bit. "Thanks, I will. But I'm driving at the moment so I can't exactly take it at the moment. Just hold on to it for now. I'll get it when we get out the car."

"Right...just be careful when we get there. I don't want you gettin hurt." Daniel glances out the window.

Matt shakes his head. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. You gotta be careful too, okay? I don't need you gettin hurt either, eh?"

Daniel chuckles lightly. "Okay okay, I'll try. But I can't make any promises, but I will try my very best."

Matt chuckles and smiles a bit. "Good."

The two friends continue down the road to abandoned warehouse, where they hope, nothing bad will happen. But sometimes fate has a funny way of working out for people.


End file.
